I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?
by HilariouslyInsane
Summary: Scarlet Spirit was a playgirl. Sirius Black was a playboy. Scarlet sets her sights on a marauder. Remus? Not on Sirius' nelly! He'll fight for her till the end. SBxOCxRL
1. Excuse me? I'm not a piece of food!

**Disclaimer; Mwahahahaha. I OWN Scarlet, Aquila and Xena, well all my OC's Hahahahaha!**

**Fine, I don't own anyone who is in JK's book. **

_**I'm sorry, did you say Wasabi?**_

**Excuse me? I'm not a piece of food**

"You know, for a guy, you act like a little bitch" smirked Scarlet Spirit as she glared at the boy

"Why, whenever someone tries to break up with you, does it seem to go the other way?" asked her current boyfriend, well, soon to be ex. Michael Smith.

"Because I'm naturally sexily awesomely cool?" asked Scarlet as she ran her hand through her hair. "Anyway, I don't think it'll work with us. Maybe we should have some time apart yeah? So… see you around" and she sloped off, making Michael look after her dumbfounded.

"OHMIGOSH!" squealed Aquila Monroe as Scarlet mooched down to the Great Hall

"You're going to tell me anyway"

"GUESS WHO I SAW SNOGGING ONE OF THE MARAUDERS?"

"lettme guess, Black was making out with one of his bimbo's?"

"No"

"Lupin and his girlfriend?"

"No"

"Was Potter and Black shagging?"

"What- NO! Potter and Evans"

"Wow. Shock Horror" Scarlet's words dripped sarcasm

"Are you always so sarcastic?"

"Sarcasm; Just one of the services I offer"

"OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! XENA IS HOLDING HANDS WITH BLACK! CODE OHMIFUCKINGHOLYMOTHEROFGOD" shouted Aquila, brushing her hair behind her back.

"Scar! Aqua! Hey!" cried Xena

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello"

"Sup Mother Fucker?"

"Siri, this is Scarlet Spirit and Aqua Monroe, my best friends. Scar and Aqua, this is Sirius Black" introduced Xena

"I think I remember you" smiled Sirius at Scarlet

"Erm, no. I think I'd remember if I met a git like you" Scarlet smiled innocently and twirled away, right into Remus Lupin

"Sorry" he said, grunting into Scarlet's ear

"Meh. My fault. Cheerio. S'laters Aquila and Xenafillousis, remember, don't eat anything bigger than your head!" a smile once more and Scarlet power walked away

"That's right Mother Fucker! You better run! NO ONE CALLS ME AQUILA SCARLET COOKIE SPIRIT!" yelled Aqua scowling at her friend. Her reply was Scarlet's fading laugh

"Who was she?" asked Remus Lupin as soon as Scarlet was out of sight.

Aqua sighed. "That, was my so-called mate. Please excuse her, she always like that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's usually sarcastic, witty, play-girl, and bitchy" shrugged Xena

"She's never actually bitchy. Only to people she doesn't like. Like, once she fought a girl because they insulted Xena and I. It was really sweet" Aqua smiled at the memory fondly

"Righhttttt…. She was actually quite nice. Insane, but nice" grinned Remus

"Well. I'd hate to break up this Scarlet-is-awesome-party, but I'm hungry" said James Potter over Sirius' shoulder

"You know Scarlet Spirit?" asked Aqua astonished

"Yeah. She's helped me out in a few tight spots and a few pranks too" shrugged James.

"Anyway, let's eat!" exclaimed Sirius smirking. After a few minutes of chatter, there was a disturbance

"BITCH! GIMME MEY CHOCOLATE!" yelled Ginger Morecals, chasing Scarlet through the hall

"NEVER! YOU'D HAVE TO BLOODY NINJA ATTACK ME MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Scarlet back. Scarlet, being on the Gryffindor Quittich Team, was stronger, so therefore faster

"AHHH! BITCH! I HOPE YOU DON'T LIKE YOU GUCCI SHOES!" screamed Ginger

"HAHAHA! I'M WEARING THEM!" laughed Scarlet

"AHHH! BUGGER!"

Scarlet jumped onto the Gryffindor table and sprinted down it. Ginger followed her lead, and scooped up a bunch of muffins

"MUFFINS!" screamed Scarlet, stopping in her track and running back. Ginger held out her hand for her chocolate and Scarlet stuffed her face full of muffin

"I'm gonna call you muffins" giggled Ginger

"Excuse me? I'm not a piece of food" smirked Scarlet

**So there we are. It'll get funnier. Promise **

**xx**


	2. Bite Me Bloody Ninja!

**Disclaimer; What? I have to go through this again? NO WAY….**

**Fine, I own everything but stuff outta JK's books. Meh -.-**

_**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**_

**Bite Me Bloody Ninja!**

Scarlet ate another muffin. Then another. Then another. Than another. Than another. Than another. Than another. Than another. Than another. Than another.

"Holy Jesus Scar, are you gonna eat ALL of the muffin's?" asked Aqua

"Erm…. Maybe?" Scarlet offered her a cheeky smile

"Ugh. How am I friends with you?" asked Xena giggling

"Easy peasy you just naturally _love _me" Scarlet grinned and turned back to her food, missing Xena's blush

"Love? You ready to go to class?" Sirius asked Xena, feeling irritated

"Yeah. Sure. Erm, see you later guys" she waved and disappeared into the busy crowd

"EVERYBODY SHUTUP AND LISTEN!" Scarlet had climbed onto the table, which made everybody stop and listen "IM OUTTA MUFFINS! FIRST PERSON TO FIND ME A FREASH BATCH OF CHOC-CHIP MUFFINS, I WILL GET YOU A DATE WITH THE PERSON OF YOUR CHOICE! YEAH? GO NINJA'S GO!"

There was a scrambling of benches scraping back and people rushing about.

"Scarlet? What are you doing?" asked James Potter, astounded

"Well, I'm getting muffins. Is that complicated Ninja? No. Thank you" she climbed back when a very red forth year came up to her.

"Scuse me, Miss Spirit? Your muffins" she handed the tray over to Scarlet

"Thanks. Who would you like to go out with?" Scarlet tried to look interested

"Remus Lupin miss"

"Okie Dokie. OI REMUS YA BIG TOSSER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE YOU CHEEKY MONKEY"

Remus came sliding down three seats. "I was right there you'know"

"Yeah? So? Anyway cheeky ninja, This charming girl who is…"

"Susan Bones"

"Susan Bones, would like to go out on a date with you"

"Yeah. Sure. Hogsmede maybe Susan?" Remus smiled

"Really? Tomorrow?" Susan looked excited.

"Sure! Why not. Great Hall at twelve?"

"Thanks!" Susan skipped away. When Remus turned back to Scarlet, she looked a bit put out.

"Alright Scarlet?" he asked

"Yeah. Fine" Scarlet bit her lip and tried to smile. "Let's get to class" Remus just noticed that the Great Hall's crowd was slowly dwinderling away. Remus nodded and ran to catch up with his friends.

"OI! AQUA YOU BLOODY MOTHERFUCKING SONOFABITCH WHERE'D YOU PUT MY…Found it!" yelled Scarlet as she looked through her pencil case.

"Miss Spirit! Language!" snapped Professor McGonagall for what felt like the millionth time.

"English miss" she grinned back

McGonagall sighed "Detention Miss Spirit. Again"

"It's a date" she flashed her grin and the class laughed.

"I swear, Miss Spirit, you give me grey hairs"

"Feel lucky Professor, I want to age as gracefully as you"

"What do you want Miss Spirit?"

"Erm. No detention?"

"No"

"Pllllllllllllllllllllleeeeasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"No"

"I can't go anyway"

"Why not?"

"Because I erm…Have Prefect duties"

"Miss Spirit, as I recall, last year you called the entire Prefect squad 'A bunch of wossies who need to get a life'"

"I did not!"

"yes you did"

"I SAID, 'HAH YOU MOTHERFUCKING SONSOFABITCH PREFECTS, YOU NEEDTA GET ALIFE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Detention Miss Spirit!"

"I have one, remember?"

"It'll go longer"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"because"

"Because why?"

"because because"

"because because why?"

"BECAUSE I CANT WOMAN! PRANKS TO PULL, PEOPLE TO SNOG! I HAVE A LIFEYOU'KNOW!"

"DETENTION MISS SPIRIT!"

"Bugger"

"OHMIHOLYMOTHERSONOFABITCH!" yelled Scarlet as she came back from her detention that night.

"What Scar?" asked Aquila, suddenly standing up

"SOMEMOTHERFUCKER was shagging IN THE CORRIDOR!"

"Ew!"

"Inoe! Guess who it was!"

"Who"

"Xena"

"No way"

"way"

"No way way"

"Way way way"

"No-"

"Alright we got it! What's the problem? Padfoot shags girls alllll the time" sighed James

"yes, but Xena is a _virgin" _Scarlet emphasised virgin

"Sirius' favourite" James shrugged

"Disgusting"

"He says that the hole-"

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!"

"But he-"

"IDONGIVEAMOTHERFUCKERSONOFABITCHRATSARSEWHATSIRIUSBLACKSAYSYEAH?"

"Alright, jeez relax will ya? He's coming now" said James, studying a piece of parchment.

Practically seconds later, Sirius and Xena stood hand-in-hand walking through the portrait hole.

Scarlet turned angrily and said, "Girls meeting now" and stormed up the girl's staircase. Aqua shrugged and followed her.

"See you later" murmured Xena before she walked away.

_WITH THE GIRLS_

"YOU WERE SHAGGING IN THE CORRIDOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER!" yelled Scarlet

"YOU DONT SEE ME AND AQUA COMPLAIN WHENEVER YOU SHAG A GUY!" yelled back Xena

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DO IT ON A BED, OR IN A BROOM CLOSET, NOT IN THE CORRIDOR!"

"YOUR STILL A WHORE!"

"Excuse me?"

_WITH THE GUYS_

"….Your still a whore" hissed Xena

James flinched "That's gotta hurt" Sirius nodded

There was a loud _CRACK _and a whimper.

"Xena, you punched her" they heard Aqua say. The door opened and Scarlet appeared

"BITE ME BLOODY FUCKING NINJA!" she screamed through her blood nose. She tumbled down the stairs and fell into Remus.

"Here" he said, and led her into the boy's 6th year dorms.


	3. Uh huh, you sound like Binns!

**Disclaimer; Mother Fucker's hell. Seriously? Fine! I don't own JK's books. Bloody Hell**

_**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**_

**Uh huh, you sound like Binns!**

"There" Remus finished patching Scarlet's face using cottonballs.

"Fanks" Scarlet spoke through the blood nose

"No problem, may I inquire, how did you get a bloody nose?" Remus asked politely

"Tha mofer fucker punched me inf thef nose" Scarlet spoke thickly

"She injured my beater? Bloody Hell" James spoke from where he was pacing

Scarlet managed to not roll her eyes with difficulty "James, I manage to injure myself anyway. Tripping over something"

"That's true" Spoke up Sirius

"No shit Sherlock" Scarlet retorted. James flashed a grin at Scarlet and she winked back. Remus yawned and looked at the time.

"Holy Merlin! It's 11pm! We need to go to bed" he cried, rushing into the bathroom, clutching his Pyjama's in his hand. Scarlet watched him go with amusement.

"Does he always do that?"

"Pretty much" Sirius grinned and peeled off his shirt

"What are you doing?" asked Scarlet panicking

"Taking off my shirt so you can see my abs. You have seen abs before haven't you?" he added after seeing Scarlet's expression

"Of course, I'm not a ab virgin gaaaaaawwwd" Scarlet smirked at Sirius. But she quickly shut her eyes when he peeled his pants off. "Erm, you don't have abs down there do you?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"So I'm told" Sirius grinned at James, who was changing

"How do you- No, I'm not even gonna ask" Scarlet laughed.

"What do you wanna know?" Sirius had finished changing, but didn't intend to inform Scarlet

"Well, erm, How do you exercise it?" She blushed

Sirius crept forward and whispered in her ear "Wanna know?"

"AHHHH MOTHERFUCKERSON OFAMOTHERFUCKER BITCH!" She cried leaping from the bed, running into Remus. "WHO ARE YOU AND ARE YOU WEARING CLOTHES?"

"Um, I'm Remus and yes, I'm wearing clothes" Remus looked at Sirius accusingly 'What'd you do to her?"

"Is he dressed?" Scarlet peaked through her fingers and scowled at Sirius who, along with James was laughing hysterically.

"Her-her-faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace" Sirius gasped between fits of laughter

"That wasn't funny Padfoot" scolded Remus

"Hmph. I'm tired anyway" yawned Sirius

"Alright, I'll be in the common room if you need me" grinned Scarlet

"Um, Why?" asked James

"Seriously Potter. To sleep you nitwit" smirked Scarlet

"Stay with us!" whined Sirius

"Erm. And sleep WHERE?"

"With me" Sirius waggled his eyebrows

"Please excuse me, I've thrown up in my mouth, and it's making me feel sick"

"Here" Remus flicked his wand, and a four-poster bed appeared

"Faaanks" Scarlet climbed on it, and started jumping

"Erm, let me put this is a nice way…WHATINFATLADYSARSEAREYOUDOING?" asked Sirius

"Getting horny, honestly, _'what are you doing?' _Psh, I'm making my bed comfy idiot"

"Seriously, Just- FOR FUCKS SAKE SIRIUS, WE DON'T WANNA HEAR THE PUN! UGH!" snapped Remus, which shocked everyone

"Um, goodnight" Scarlet quickly laid down and closed her eyes, shutting off the switch

"Night Prongs and Padfoot"-That was Remus

"G'night Padfoot and Moony"-That was James

"Naaaaaighht You sexy beasts" –That, obviously was Sirius

That Morning, the Marauders awoke early, trying to give Scarlet some peace. But, as it was reaching 8:30, and Scarlet hadn't awoken, they decided to wake her up.

"Aquamenti!" cried James softly, a blast of water awaking Scarlet

"Wazzgoinonmotherfuckers? " mumbled Scarlet

"Erm, Scar. You need to wake up" said Remus loudly

"Why? Who made you the damn sleep police?" mumbled Scarlet, turning over

"I did" Sirius smirked

"Erm, What the fuck?"

"You asked, 'Who made you the damn sleep police?' and I said 'I did'. Jeesh Spirit, didn't realise you were _that _dumb"

"I'm not dumb!" protested Scarlet loudly

Sirius snorted "Yeah, and I'm a dickhead"

"Way to state the obvious Sirius" grinned Scarlet

"Whatever. Just get dressed. We're going to be in the common room when you're ready" scowled Sirius

Just before they walked away, Scarlet called out, "I LOVE YOU!" and they laughed.

Scarlet got ready, mumbling under her breath. The boys had been up to her room and collected her trunk and other stuff.

"IMA NINJA, ON THE DANCEFLOOR! THE GIRL THAT YOU TOLD YOUR SON TO LOOK OUT FOOOOOOOOR!" sang Scarlet as she got ready "BABY GET SHAKY AFTER SCHOOL! OOOOOOOOHH OHH OHHH HERE WE GOOO OOOH THERE! THERE!" Scarlet changed song quickly.

"SCARLET SPIRIT! SHUT UP!" yelled Sirius

"" drawled Scarlet as she danced downstairs."HEY YO MOTHER !" she announced when she saw everyone

"Scarlet" nodded James

"Frog Spawn"

"Scar" smiled Remus

"Toads Liver"

"Spirit" scowled Sirius

"Sheep's eye"

"Hey" muttered Aqua

"Batwing"

"Scarlet-" Xena bit her lip

"Spider's leg"

"Scarlet, WHAT'S WITH THE POTION INGREDIENTS?" asked Lily Evans

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaat?"

"You'know. Frog Spawn, Toad's Liver, Sheep's eye, Batwing, Spider's leg; are all potions ingredients" explained Lily

"Uh huh. You sound like Binns. Lovely day" and Scarlet skipped off.

"Insane" muttered Sirius

**A/N; Sorry about the delay. I love you all. Really. Hugely. :D**

**HilariouslyInsane**


	4. I'm not a Princess bitch, I'm the Queen!

**Another Chapter! How awesome am I? PURELY AWESOME! Thank you! Thank You! *Bows* FEEL THE THUNDER! MWAHAHAHAHHAA!**

**Disclaimer; Wow. Way to punch a hole in a girl's ego. Bloody Hell. I own everything but Jk's books. **

_**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**_

**I'm not a Princess bitch, I'm the Queen**

"Scarlet! What was that about?" asked Aqua as she and the Marauder s trooped down from the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me?"

"Calling Evans Binns. That's quite the insult" she explained as she sat down.

"Oh Dear. Am I going to have her groupies after me now?" Scarlet quirked her eyebrow

Sirius snorted into his Pumpkin juice. "No" sighed Aqua exasperatedly "But she is quite upset, which upsets James, which upsets Sirius, which upsets pretty much the entire female population of females, which upsets the boys, which-"

"Can be easily fixed by me streaking through the Great Hall. _Again" _Scarlet grinned

"Oh Hardy Har Har" snorted Aqua

"Glad you find it funny"

"No problem"

"SCARLET SPIRIT" bellowed James Potter

"Oh Gawwwd. Your dead. I want my clothes back now, so I don't feel guilty taking them from a dead person's closet" muttered Aqua

"JAMIE!" squealed a pathetic fan girl "What did she do?" her voice became dark as she finished her sentence

"Oh _Please!_ She insulted my Lily-Flower!" shouted James. Immediately James' fan girls glared at Scarlet. Scarlet laughed.

"Oh spare me the looks! Everybody know that your pathetic little bitches trailing after James, hoping that you'd become the next Lily Evans. But your all pathetic" Scarlet stood up as she spoke. "So I leave you with these four words. BRING IT ON BITCHES!" and she stalked out the hall.

"Well," said Sirius "Who want's Pancakes?"

Scarlet walked through the hall angrily. Oh _course. _Perfect Lily Evans must tell her soon-to-be boyfriend. Stupid James. Stupid Lily. Stupid Binns. Stupid Sirius. Stupid Xena. Stupid Aqua. Can't they just be normal? Not judging. Not funny. Not cool. Bloody hell. Nobody knew her darkest secret. Well, Xena and Aqua know. Her deepest secret ever. Well, besides Xena's. Silly werewolf. She doesn't _understand _what privilege she has to have comforting parents. Her and Aqua. They didn't understand what it felt like to have a parent who…continually judges you, who continually takes advantage of you, who…continually _abuses _you. It's not fair. 'Nothings fair darl' she thought to herself bitterly 'remember Destiny? She had the right idea….' Scarlet shook herself mentally 'Stop it' she told herself angrily 'Suicide isn't the way to go'.

Lily was upset. She shouldn't of overreacted like that. I mean, everyone knows Scarlet says things that say one thing and means the other. She could've approached Scarlet secretary, not tell James. Now she thought about it, it was probably stupid of her to think that. Why? _Why? _Now she'd have to beg for Scarlet's forgiveness. She remembered when she openly embarrassed her. Now _that _was uncalled for.

"_Hey Scarlet!" a fourteen-year-old Lily Evans, shouted from the Great Hall entrance. She saw the confusion pass on Scarlet's face. She never talked to her. _

"_Yes?" asked Scarlet pleasantly_

"_Is it true that you openly shag everyone?" asked Lily with a smirk as a few dorm mates giggled at Scarlet's blush._

"_What's it to you?" Scarlet visible tried to keep her temper under check_

"_Oh you know. I'm wondering whether your father practises on you. Because there's a few rumours saying that you shag him for money and pleasure" Lily giggled and more people laughed, well all the girls anyway._

"_Evans-"started Scarlet's other half, Aquila spoke out, watching her friend bite her lip_

"_What? Do you join in?" asked Lily_

"_Shut up!" yelled Scarlet "Your messing in dangerous water Evans, you and your precious family. Do you know what it's like, fighting for your life every day? Trying to say the right thing to keep you and your sister from being killed? Do you? NO! SO LEAVE THE FUCKING HELL OUTTA MY LIFE!" she stalked past her, Aqua glaring at Lily_

"_You don't get it do you? None of you do. You really have to know Scar to be able to properly insult her. So I tell you all now, GET A LIFE!" Aqua snapped and followed Scarlet._

_Lily, biting her lip sat down silently when Sirius Black lent over "Nice one. You have to insult everyone don't you? You don't hear her get up in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out and shaking. Once, she bloodied herself up because she was having a nightmare. You just scooped lower than possible Evans. I didn't think you'd have it in you"_

_By that time, most of the boys were shooting her angry looks, to think that their female Marauder had been upset. _

"_Well, I agree" said Mary McDonald loudly "Scarlet Spirit is a big wuss"_

"_Shut up" hissed Xena Francis "You don't get it. Bloody hell" Xena was a wanna-be Female Marauder. She wore the right clothes, spoke to the right people._

"_Whatever" Mary tossed her hair and began talking to Lily animatedly, but Lily wasn't listening. Maybe she shouldn't of said that…_

After Lily walked down to breakfast, Scarlet was sitting alone, her head bent, while random girls came up and started shouting.

"This is the 20th one" whispered Alice McCarthy as Lily sat down next to her.

"YOU THINK YOUR SUCH A FREAKIN' PRINCESS!" yelled Monika Derfacious into Scarlet's face. Scarlet stood up and snarled

"I'm not a Princess bitch. I'm the Queen" and she walked away pausing at the door. "OOOOH DISSS!" giving herself a smile, Scarlet span away.

**Ooooh! Scarlet's a bit complicated aint she? Mwahahahahaha! A bit confusing huh? HUH! IMATHEQUEEN! Funny? Yes? No? Review Please Biatches! **


	5. Scarlet's Memories

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING! Well, I own Scarlet, Xena and Aquila. SO SUCK SHIT! MWHAHAHA!**

**Oh, and I own this Pancake! :D Toodle Pip. **

*******WARNING! INCLUDES CHILD ABUSE AND SUCICIDE! THIS IS JUST HER MEMORIES, YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WISH! BUT, NOT ADVISABLE***

_**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**_

**Scarlet's memories**

A three year-old Purple haired toddler ran around her bigger sister "Look sissy! I can run!" The toddler giggled and ran faster

"Shhh! Scarlet, Father's in a bad mood and he will get angry if you make too much noise!" Whispered the older one.

"Nawww. Outside? Please Dessy?" asked Scarlet, rounding her purple iris'

"Fine" grumbled the five-year old "But If I get in trouble, it's your fault year?" Destiny Spirit picked her little sister Scarlet up off the floor and walked soundlessly in her socks across the cold, hard marble floor. Silently, she opened the door and creeped outside. To their delight, it was snowing.

"It's snowing" mumbled Destiny

"It is Christmas silly" reminded her sister. Destiny looked at her little Sister. Scarlet was beautiful. Her curly Blacky-Purply hair tumbled around her shoulders and sat just above her chest. She had large purple eyes, that would make everyone melt. Everyone but her father.

Stephen Spirit was a cold man. He was friends with the Black family and he was trying to convince Orion Black to sell off his youngest to marry Scarlet. _I will never let anyone take you away unwillingly _promised her sister as she watched her sister prance around in the snow.

"Come now Scar, we better go in" whispered her sister.

"It's too late now child" hissed Stephen, obviously drunk

"Father" Scarlet scurried over and the sisters bowed their heads.

"To your room child. I want Scarlet to remain here" Stephen looked at Destiny and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Destiny, Father" mumbled Destiny

"Right. Well, SCARLET! GET TO BED!" bellowed Stephen

"Yes Father" Scarlet scurried back into the large Parlour.

"You" snarled Stephen "I told you to keep her safe" There was a _CRACK_ and Scarlet hid, waiting till her Father stumbled into his office, cursing under his breath, and slamming the door.

Scarlet scrambled to see her older sister. She was laying on the floor, a small puddle of blood around her head. She was barely conscious

"Dessy" cried Scarlet, grabbing her shirt material

"Shhh! I'll be fine" soothed Destiny

"It's my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaault" sobbed Scarlet

"No, it's not. Promise me something?" asked Destiny

"Anything. Forever"

"Promise me that you'll never blame yourself for what happens to me" Destiny, was now fighting consciousness

"I promise" Scarlet bend her head and laid with her sister, thinking soon that she might regret that promise.

"WAKE UP SCAR!" yelled a thirteen-year old Destiny, banging on her sister's door. Today was September 11, and normally first years were excited. 'Only Scarlet' thought Destiny to herself grimly. She shoved on the door, and stumbled into her 11-year-old sister's room, that was covered in posters and the floor was littered with clothes, and her trunk stood empty at the doorframe.

"SCARLET! JESUS! HOGWARTS TODAY YOU TWIT!" she yelled into her sister's ear.

"Whhhhhhhaattt?" mumbled Scarlet. Destiny checked her watch. 10:30. 'Shit' she thought to herself.

"SCARLET, FOR FUCKS SAKE, IT'S SEPTEMBER 11, AND ITS YOUR TURN TO GO TO FUCKIN HOGWARTS WOMAN! GET UP!" she ripped the clothes from Scarlets body, and tried not to stare at her bruises.

Destiny shoved clothes at a half awake Scarlet, and started shoving clothes in at random.

Three minutes later, Scarlet was decent and her trunk and owl, Hope was ready. Before they left, Stephen ran his wand over their bodies and the bruises vanished, but were still felt.

"Punishment" his eyes flickered over Destiny's Ravenclaw clothes, as if that was a good reason. Scarlet opened her mouth, but Destiny gave her a look, the obviously said '_SHUT UP_!" Scarlet pursed her lips but shut her mouth.

"Thanks" muttered Destiny, adjusting her sister's shorts.

"Donn't!" whined Scarlet, batting her sister's fingers away

"Mistress' Scarlet and Destiny ready?" asked their sullen house-elf, Glasicous. 'Poor elf' thought Scarlet 'If I had to work for us, I'd be bloody sullen too'

With a _POP!_ The elf disaparated arriving moments later at 9 ¾ Platform, bowing deeply before going.

"Bloody Hell. Poor elf' muttered Destiny, dragging he trunk.

"Mmmm. Do you reckon, we should set him free?" asked Scarlet

"I want to but-" started Destiny

"Screw Father. I'm bloody gonna set him free, no matter of the consequence." Scarlet growled, appearing furious.

"I know. I'll help" Destiny sighed and winked at her sister.

"You ladies need help?" asked a Ravenclaw male, with blonde hair

"Thanks Bill" sighed Destiny "These are heavy because _someone _packed everything but the kitchen sink"

"Who? You? Bloody hell, not modest are you Des?" Scarlet grinned at her sister and walked off, humming a tuneless tune.

"Bloody hell. Who's she?" asked Bill Jacobs

"My sister" sighed Destiny

After what felt like hours of searching, Scarlet found a empty compartment. After a few minutes, the door crashed open and a bleach-blonde girl came tumbling in.

"Hey! Can is sit here? Or is it jinxed? I'm a muggle-born, I tried to sit with people that had green robes but they were INSUFFERABLE! Bloody jerks. I'm Aquila Monroe. Call me Aqua or you die!" she said this in all one breath.

"Hey! I'm Scarlet Spirit, and yes you can sit there, it's not jinxed and they green-robed jerks are what we call Slytherin's. Now, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin's are bitches, Ravenclaw's are nerds, Hufflepuff's are loners and Gryffindor's have big ego's" Scarlet finished with a smile.

"Cool!" grinned Aqua and at just that moment, Three boys came in.

"Can we sit here?" asked the bespectacled boy

"Sure" Aqua and I share evil looks

**A/N; Good? No? I try. I try so much. Next chapter will be more about her sister's death. **


	6. The Death of One So Close

**Disclaimer; . **

_**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**_

**The Death of one so close.**

Scarlet stalked through the corridors, hexing random things. She hadn't felt so rubbish….ever! Well, that was a lie, she thought as a Purply-haired Ravenclaw walked past her, humming a song. _Destiny _she thought helplessly as she walked outside towards her, and her sister's meeting spot, a large gum tree. _Hey Dessy. Sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I thought of when we were younger. Remember the promise I made you? Well, it's getting harder now. _Scarlet took in a shaky breath and looked up. Black thunderclouds were rolling overhead. _Today's the day…_ Scarlet thought, as her memory washed over her consciousness.

"_Oh Scar! You tease me so!" Laughed Scarlet's her current boyfriend Michael. _

"_Oh, I live to, Mick" giggled Scarlet, the resident playgirl. They were walking towards the Great Hall, and passed a trio who were whispering animatedly _

"…_.No, it wont work" James Potter's whisper was cut short by our footsteps and laughter_

"_Spirit" said Sirius_

"_Black"_

"_Scarlet" said James_

"_James"_

"_Hi" mumbled Remus. They all had shocked faces._

"_Broken your poker faces' boys? I know I'm stunning, aint mean I need more admirers" winked Scarlet. James got over his shockedness first._

"_You're the only girl, who seems to go missing in Hogwarts' walls Scar" he said reasonably "You and your twin"_

_I sighed "Aqua aint my twin twit. She's my best friend" Scarlet grinned and walked on, leaving Michael alone with the Marauders._

"_Um, bye" he said, running off._

"_Scarlet needs a man" sighed Sirius_

"_Why, you want a go?" asked James, and the three of them began chatting happily._

"_Pumpkin Pasty?" asked Mick_

"_Ewww" replied Scarlet_

"_Treacle Tart" _

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_Chocolate Pudding?"_

"_Gross"_

"_She wants custard with three different types of chocolate" stated Aquila Monroe_

"_How'd you know?" asked Scarlet, open mouthed_

"_Easy" smirked Aqua "It's what I felt like"_

"_I love you" sighed Scarlet happily._

_Mick felt a stab of jealously. What he'd do, to have Scarlet say those three little words to him._

"_Oh Scar" moaned Mick that night, as they made-out in Scarlet's favourite broom closet._

"_yes Mick?" Scarlet's hot breath on his neck made him dizzy._

"_I-I" and he collapsed, bringing Scarlet down with him_

"_Fuck" she cursed, giving him a evil look as she dragged him down the corridor "Mother Fucker is dumped. Ugh. Arsehole" she mumbled to herself and heard an evil cackled_

"_I've got you now!" cackled Filch, the caretaker_

"_Fuck. Fuck. Fuckitty Fuck. Fuck." Cursed Scarlet, and decided to leave Mick there. He's a twit anyway, thought Scarlet._

_Scarlet was boiling. Make that VERY boiling. After escaping Flitch, she went into her dorm, and fell asleep, her body waking up at 4 am. She rolled around, and unluckily her bed was right next to the window, and she caught sight of a flicker of movement. "Ugh. Bloody first years" grumbled Scarlet, as she changed and slipped downstairs. Scarlet ran outside, ready to give the unthoughtful first year a piece of her mind, when by the old oak that her sister and her used to meet, she saw a hunched shadow._

"_What do you think you're doing?" asked Scarlet in hushed tones as she creeped forward "You shouldn't be here!"_

"_Either should you" the voice was her sister, she looked bruised and abused. "Scar, I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry. I've failed in life and as your sister. Forgive me. Please" she bowed her head, and only then Scarlet saw the silver blade_

"_NOO!" she screamed, but it was too late. Destiny had brought the blade down. Scarlet didn't hesitate. Levitating her sister's body, she ran through the halls till she found the hospital wing._

"_OPEN UP! HELP! HELP! SHES DYING!" she screamed, and the door opened to a cross and tired Madame Promfrey. _

"_What on earth-" she stopped her yelling when she saw Destiny, wordlessly, she brought them in, and began working, only pausing at the fire, and calling the Headmaster and the teachers._

_Scarlet sat by her sister's bed all night, until she was forced away by Professor McGonagall._

"_Come, sit" she said. Scarlet drank coffee to stay awake, but even then coffee couldn't help her eyelids drooping._

"_Scarlet, I'm sorry to inform you that your sister Destiny Crumble Spirit died at 6:45 am, We tried, but unfortunately she died due to a single puncture wound to her heart. I offer my condolences and so does the rest of the staff, you can remain-" Dumbledore spoke softly_

"_No" _

"_Sorry?"_

"_I wan't to go to class" I spoke bitterly_

"_Of course. Breakfast is underway"_

"_Thanks" I walked from his office and into the Great Hall._

"_SCARLET COOKIE SPIRIT! DO YOU GET HOW NERVEOUS I WAS WHEN YOU DISSAPEARED, AND NOW YOU TURN UP IN A PAIR OF BOXERS AND A BRA? DO-" yelled Aqua_

"_She died" I mumbled_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Destiny" I sobbed "Died. Because she thought she couldn't protect me" _

"_Oh Scar" Aqua hugged my tightly and swayed, thinking the world couldn't break us apart._

"_I'm sorry" spoke Sirius Black over my shoulder "That you had to suffer the Death of one so close"_

"Will she be ok?" demanded a voice, well, James.

"She'll be fine Mr Potter, now if you'll excuse me-" Madame Promfrey bustled away leaving Scarlet, alone in the darkness. Again.

**A/N; Well. That was DEPRESSING! Poor Scar. :'(**


	7. You can be the Peanutbutter to my jelly

**Disclaimer; I know! I know, I'm busy as a bee here!**

_**I'm Sorry did you say Wasabi?**_

**You can be the Peanutbutter to my Jelly**

Scarlet blinked open her purple eyes and immediately glared at the Matron who was fixing her bedding.

"Miss Spirit! Do not look at me like that! Everytime my back is turned, you end up here! Honestly.." muttered Madame Promfrey as she bustled away

"Bloody Hospitals" muttered Scarlet, pushing herself up

"Yes Miss Monroe she is awake, no Miss Jacob's she isn't talking, Yes Mr Potter, you may see her" Scarlet heard the Matron's words, so prepared herself for some yelling.

And boy, was she right.

"SCARLET BLOODY SPIRIT. YOU FUCKING BITCH. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU GO AND FUCKING PASS OUT ON ME, BECAUSE YOU HADN'T FUCKING EATEN. DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING WORRINESS I USED UP? FUCK, I'M NOT FUCKING SURPRISED I HAVE FUCKING GREY HAIR BECAUSE OF YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE! UGH! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Yelled Aqua as soon as she saw her best friend, grinning at her like a loon

"SCARLET!" yelled James "You idiot! Must I force feed you? I cannot have my beautiful beater injured because she missed one meal. Evan's always say-"

"Fuck Jamie. Must you _always _bring Evan's into this? Merlin" snorted Scarlet

"She has a point there James" pointed out Xena

"Course I have a point, that's why I have a vagina" snickered Scarlet, while James looked at her horrified.

"How on earth did Sirius affect you that fast?"

"He didn't" Aqua said grimly as Scarlet roared with laughter at her friends uncomfortableness "She's always like this"

"I love you too Akka"

"Same Scarley"

"C'mon you big twit" Scarlet motioned for a hug and Aqua quickly replied, rushing forward, sobbing into her friends shit. "Ewwwww. Did you _have _to cry? Honestly women"

"I'm-s-sorry" hiccupped Aqua

"Gawd. Mushiness Alert. When can I leave?" asked Scarlet

"As soon as you want" Xena laughed

"Brillopads. Let's go now. Poppy Darling? I shall require some clothes, not these gross hospital scrubs" Scarlet called out to the Matron

"Miss Spirit- Oh, _WHATEVER!" _mumbled Madame Promfrey in such a teenage manner that even Aqua laughed.

**~~**

Scarlet lent heavily on James, and he grunted every few minutes

"Knew we should've levivitated you" he grumbled as they reached the Gryffindor Common Room

"Meh. Thanksie Jamie" Scarlet groaned as she climbed through the Portrait entrance "FUCK!" she shouted, as she collapsed on the floor "Was that drop always there?" she asked meekly after several student's rushed forward and pulled her back up

"Always" grinned Remus as he walked forward and embraced his friend

"Well….I swear, _it's moved" _Scarlet, tried to sound mencing, but failed dangerously and Sirius threw his head back and laughed, loud

"…Well that was a dramatic laugh Snuffles. Gawd"

"…..Snuffles?"

"I dunno. Just… _fits_"

"You can be the glove on my hand?"

"You can be the grease on Snivelly"

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly"

"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly"

"You can be the captain and I can be the first mate"

"You can be the chills that I feel on my first dates"

"You can be the hero and I can be the sidekick"

"You can be the tear that I cry If we ever split"

"You can be rain from the cloud when it's stormin'"

"Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'"

"I don't know If I could ever be, without you cause girl you complete me;"

"And In time I know we'll both see, we're all friends need"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie;"

"You're the straw to my berry"

"You're the smoke to my high"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK?" interrupted Aqua after listening a few minutes to Scarlet and Sirius sing

"It's a song called 'Perfect Two'" grinned Scarlet

"By Auburn" finished Sirius

"What's with the twin-like talk?" asked Xena, who was staring at them, open-mouthed

"I dunno-"

"It just feels-"

"Like a little piece on heaven-"

"And earth-"

"Because we know-"

"Or have a feeling-"

"What each other's about to say!"

"Rightttt…. I shall _inform _Professor Dumbledore, that" snorted Xena and she stalked off

"JEALOUS!" yelled Scarlet

"Totally" agreed Sirius

**A/N; Good?**


	8. Oh, That's a tan?

**Disclaimer; Same old, Same old.**

**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**

**Oh That's a tan?**

Scarlet was pissed. Not only did she have the crappiest worst sleep ever, Having a fucking billion sheets of homework that she had no idea about, Xena had refused to talk to her, and had been chatting with Mary Slutty McDonald and Talia Marsh, but she was sending greasies at Scarlet and Aqua the whole time!

"What a fucking bitch!" snarled Scarlet as she and Aqua walked down to breakfast

"I know Scar, but you gotta breathe babe" Aqua said soothingly, glaring at the boys who were staring at a scowling Scarlet.

"Aqua? I'm in **that **mood" Scarlet had a look on her face

"**THAT **mood?" Aqua squeaked

"Spirit's in **that **mood?" asked a younger year girl. Aqua nodded her head. Scarlet had her classic Play-boy smirk on her face.

"When's the next Hogsmede weekend?" Scarlet asked raising her eyebrows

Aqua snickered at her friends attempt of raising one eyebrow. "The end of this week"

"And today is…?"

"Wednesday"

"FUCK! Transfiguration homework!" Scarlet slapped her head

"Relax, copy mine" Aqua shot a bemused look at her friend

"Thanks Aqua, I love you!"

"Pssh. Would you claim it infront of the Schoool?"

"Sure would!"

"Do it now!"

"Why?"

"Pretty please?" Aqua put on her hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that Aqua, you look constipated"

"Thanks Scarlet, supposing best friend who loves me" Aqua sniffed and walked ahead mock-angrily

"Aqua! Please!" begged Scarlet, only to be ignored. Annoyed, Scarlet climbed onto the Gryffindor table. "HEYO! 'Suppers Hogwarties! Long time since I've talked to y'all, and remember how that turned out" The Students chuckled "Anyway, Everyone know my bestest friend? Besides James Potter? MY BESTIEST Friend? Well, if you haven't, have you been living under a rock? Jesus People, Anyway, Her name is Aquila Monroe, but you should call her Aqua if you wish to live to see tomorrow. She is awesome and sexy and Guess what? I LOVE YOU AQUA MONROE! In a totally non-gay way. And, well, I feel like I have been taking advantage of her. She is always there for me, bashing Pettigrew when I cannot be stuffed, and insulting Black when he decides to bring a Whore home. She has even stuck up for Jamie when he is being a bitch to me, and she always has my back, So I would like to say thanks Aqua for being there when some ass-hole has been a prick, or when I end up in the hospital wing, Which, mind you is common. So I would like to thank you for protecting my back in a fight, and throwing food at me when I'm annoying, and calling me whore when I'm being a bitch. So all in all, Thank you for being my Bestiest Friend, and I hope I'll have you forever"

Aqua hugged her tight and whispered "In a totally non-gay way"

Scarlet laughed and hugged her friend back "I love you"

"Now that Spirit has finished being a total suck-up, and you think she's so sweet, but let me tell you something about Scarlet Spirit! SHE IS A WHORE! SHE ISN'T EVEN A VIRGIN! And I know who you lost it too!" Xena pranced into the hall "SIRIUS BLACK!"

The student's muttered. "YEAH! I was Sirius Black's first fuck! YAY ME! What, you expect me to deny it? We were young and silly.

"IS it true your pregnant?" called out a girl.

"Do I look pregnant to you?" Scarlet lifted her top, and showed her toned, tanned stomach.

"Anyway, who likes my tan?" Xena flipped her hair, and Scarlet snorted. "Jealous Spirit?"

"Oh, That's a tan? I thought you were attacked by a mob of Orange Markers! S'laters Xenofilius!"

Scarlet stalked from the Hall, Aqua missing. Scarlet looked around and heard Aqua yelling, "NO ONE MESSES WITH US BITCH!"

"MISS MONROE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" McGonagall roared. Scarlet grinned and rushed into the hall.

"PUDDIN'! MY DEAR PUDDIN'! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN MY BED OF MISERY! IT WAS EMPTY WITHOUT YOUR HOT BODY PRESSED NEXT TO MINE!" Scarlet cried passionately

"I'M SORRY MY LOVE! THIS PEASANT WAS INSULTING YOU, MY LOVE! SO I IMMEDIATELY RUSHED TO YOUR REPUTATION MY LOVE, AND TRIED TO SAVE SOME!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'SAVE SOME?' MY PUDDIN'? I ALWAYS HAVE THE BEST REPUTATION, AND I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE LUSTING AFTER HER!"

"YOU DARE CLAIM ME OF CHEATING! MY LOVE, I QUESTION YOUR STATUS OF THE TITAL, 'MY LOVE'!"

"BRING IT BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"TWO-FACED PIG!"

"SNEAKY SLYTHERIN!"

"OI! DON'T MAKE ME RIP MR. PUDDLES!"

"NOOOOOOO! NOT MR. PUDDLES!" cried Aqua dramatically, and the girls ran from the Great Hall, and erupted into laughter.

"Hi-Five!" Scarlet grinned and they walked back up to their dorms.

**Disclaimer; Sorry It's been so long, and that it's short. Writer's block!**


	9. I love you with all my butt

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, only Scarlet and other OC's you may recognize**

**I'm Sorry, did you say Wasabi?**

**I Love you with all my butt**

Scarlet looked around the Charms classroom. Up the front with a pained expression was Aqua, ready to curse the Hufflepuff next to her. They'd been split up because they'd somehow removed everyone's eyebrows. Next to her was James Potter, why Yoda (aka Professor Flitwick) thought it'd be safe to but two unstoppable awesome pranksters together, she's be damned. Sirius was over the other corner, chatting up the closest girl who didn't resemble a hamster. Remus and Lily were furiously taking notes, getting ink on their noses while Peter was looking desperately for someone to help him. Scarlet decided to have mercy on Aqua.

Scarlet scribbled on her two-way paper (Scarlet – Bold, Aqua-Italics)

**Hey Babe! Lookin' good! Think you'd qualify as the new class nerd!**

_G'day Scar! Rekon these awesome glasses help me?_

Scarlet looked at Aqua. She had no glasses.

**Um, you have none...**

_Right! Let me accio James'_

Suddenly James' glasses flew off his face and into Aqua's hands

**Now, you look like a genius :)**

_I know, I know!_

"Miss Monroe! What are you doing with Mr Potter's glasses?" squeaked Yoda

"Yoda, you will be very proud of me. I used, THE FORCE!" Aqua cackled

"MISS MONROE! My name is Professor Flitwick and you used, the _accio _charm. And if you would kindly give Mr. Potter his glasses back" Yoda squeaked, motioning towards a very confused James

"Yes, Yoda, My Master" Aqua bowed and shoved James' glasses back on his face rather quickly.

"Thanks Monroe" James said, scowling slightly.

"Aww, James don't be like that! You know we love you!" Scarlet cried. Scarlet saw Aqua's top lip quirk, and she grinned while Aqua burst out in song

"You know you care!" Aqua cried, "Just shout whenever, and I'll be there"

"You are my love, you are my heart, and we'll never ever be apart" Scarlet sang loudly

Aqua jumped in "Are we an item, girl quit playin', Are we just friends? What are you sayin'?"

"'Cause, Baby, Baby, Baby, oooh, Baby, Baby, baby, noooo!" Aqua and Scarlet finished, grinning.

The bell rang with Aqua's detention slip in Yoda's hand.

"OH LOOK! A really interesting distraction!" Scarlet cried, pointing behind Yoda, and he looked, they slipped and ran out.

"That was close" panted Aqua as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch

"True, but that's a cool thing!" Scarlet cried, flinging her arms around and hitting a first year in the head. "Oh Lord, what have I done? Shhh! Little firstie! Don't cry! Scarly's here!" Scarlet cuddled the sobbing first year while Aqua cracked up laughing silently where Scarlet could see her. "What's your name cutie?"

"Danny Marshalls" sobbed the boy, hiding his face. He had brown hair and was quite short. He was also a Ravenclaw.

"Dan, Show us your face" Scarlet said softly, prying the boys hands away from his face. Scarlet gasped. His face was covered in boils. "Baby doll, who did this?"

"The-The Marauders" he cried, earning a few stares.

"Oh Baby. Here let Scarlet fix that" Scarlet murmured, waving her wand, and removing the painful boils from his face.

"Come have lunch with us" Aqua piped up, wiping her tears away from her face. Scarlet nodded and smiled.

"I am Scarlet Spirit and this maniac here is Aqua Monroe!" Danny smiled and winked one of his baby blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you!" he piped up and grabbed Scarlet's hand when she offered it. Aqua offered her hand and Danny grinned, grabbing it and Scarlet and Aqua swung him around, earning delighted laughs from him.

They sat at the top of the table, where it was mostly empty.

"Hey there Scarlet and Aqua" smiled Lily from her book. "And who's this?"

"Hey Lily-Billy! This is my new bestest friend, Danny Marshalls!" Scarlet cried passionately

"Hey Danny! I'm Lily Evans! Gryffindor Prefect" Lily beamed at the boy

"Pleasure!" Danny smiled shyly

"FOOOOOD!" Aqua cried happily looking as if she wanted to melt in it. They dug in, only Danny hesitating.

"Eat anything, aint matter what" Scarlet said through a mouthful of food so it sounded like, 'Eash anyfing aint 'atter whaft'

"She means, 'Eat anything, aint matter what" James drawled from across the girls and Danny, who was hiding

"Hey Prongs! Seen that firstie yet?" Sirius yelled from the door, walking towards the girls.

"Nup. What was his name again? Dan Arshalls? Danny... Marshalls!"

"IT WAS YOU!" shrieked Scarlet standing up "YOU PUT BOILS ON THAT POOR FIRSTIES FACE!"

"Yeah. He dissed me" Sirius shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"OH POOR SIRIUS BLACK! GOT DISSED BY AN ELEVEN-YEAR OLD! YOU IDIOT! HE'S PROBABLY TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE, BUT LUCKY FOR YOU, I FOUND HIM, SOBBING HIS BLOODY EYES OUT, BECAUSE A LOSY EXCUSE FOR A SEVENTH-YEAR, HAD HEXED HIM! HE IS ELEVEN! ELEVEN SIRIUS! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I BADMOUTHED EVERYONE! HECK, I EVEN **HATED **YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOUR NOT A MAN! YOUR A BULLY!" Scarlet roared

Sirius looked at her shocked, and Danny climbed out from under the table, looking absolutely petrified.

"C'mon, Aqua, Danny, Lily?" Scarlet muttered "Before I hex his ass off"

"Lily" muttered James as Lily scowled, and stormed out the room.

"I thought you cared James" Scarlet whispered brokenly, "I thought you cared" Aqua bit her lip and pulled Scarlet and Danny away from a broken James and a freaked-out Sirius.

The girls left the Great Hall. James hadn't seen Scarlet so broken, since, well, _that happened._

_*FLASHBACK! JAMES' POV!"_

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM AWESOME! LILY EVANS WILL LOVE ME AGAIN! HAHAHAHA! I AM ABSLUTELY AWESOME!

James spied a blacky/purply haired girl sitting alone by the Great Lake.

"Hello!" James chirped happily, oblivious to the girl's scowl. "Nice weather huh?" he pointed towards the black storm clouds.

"Yeah. Peachy" the girls sarcastic manner had him grinning. "James Potter! 3rd year Gryffindor, Prankster Maraudinare! And the awesomist person to ever walk this earth"

"Scarlet Spirit. 3rd year Gryffindor, Prankster, Sister, and it's lucky I'm flying then!" Scarlet had a trace of a smirk on her face.

"Prankster? Quittich player? Girls don't do that" James scoffed.

"Bit Sexist are we? Hmm, aren't you a Marauder?" Scarlet was nearly smirking

"Yes! The best one!" James puffed out his chest.

"I used to love a Marauder. But he wasn't who I thought he was" Scarlet smiled sadly, and James had an urge to punch the guy, "-Hey, aren't you Lily Evan's stalker?"

"That's me!" James chirped and Scarlet had to laugh. James loved seeing her laugh. She would toss her head back and full out laughed.

"You are a strange boy James Potter. Funny, but strange" Scarlet smiled and brushed her legs off. "Thanks for that! I needed a talk!"

*_END FLASHBACK*_

James remembered how she told him she loved him in a brother way.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"Hey Jamie" Scarlet chirped and sat down next to him "How's Lily darling?"

"She's alright I guess" James said moodily

Scarlet smirked, "So you can honestly tell me that you have no idea what she had for breakfast this morning?"

"She had cereal with 6 pieces of mango in it" James immediately replied, looking happy.

"Ah, Jamie, That is why I love you" Scarlet sighed happily

"Excuse me?"

"That's right James Potter. I love you in a brother/sister way. I love you with all my butt. I would say my heart, but my butt is bigger!"

*_END FLASHBACK*_

James looked moodily at a muffin. He had been fortunate to be loved by Scarlet Spirit since 3rd year, and now he's pretty sure he lost it. His heart had now an even bigger hole in it.

**A/N; Hozzat? Awesome huh? :) R&R as always.**

**HilariouslyInsane **


	10. Making Amends

**I'm Sorry, Did You Say Wasabi?**

_Making Amends_

**HilariouslyInsane**

Skipping through the halls, Scarlet hummed the latest song that caught her eye on the wireless that was in the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been a month since she and James had a fight about a little first year, Danny Marshalls. She knew she was over-reacting but she had a spirit of a mother bear in her, ever since she was little. Though, back then, it was ladybugs and small birds that she helped.

Passing the Great Hall and out into the courtyard, she _Accio-ed _her clean sweep 7 and ditched her robe and book bag behind a bush. Climbing onto the broom, she felt all her thoughts leave her. All her worries about Aqua and Xena, (Who was still stubbornly ignoring her) James and his band of Merry Men, and the looks that a couple of Slytherin guys had given her, all her thoughts about failing Transfiguration, and most probably charms, and how she could get Lily Evans off her back, were gone. She was free.

"Oi! Spirit!" Scarlet turned her head to the shout that came her way, and grinned in greeting. There, waving wobbly on a broom, was the Nazi herself, Lily Evans.

"Hey Evans" she smiled, and took pity on the girl, flying to meet her halfway, so she didn't have to fly any further. "What are you doing up here? I thought you hated brooms"

"I do" Lily sighed, and took off at a steady pace towards the lake. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but you being seeming to be avoiding me". Scarlet looked guiltily away. She had been avoiding Lily ever since she heard that she was trying to talk to her. She assumed that Lily wanted to apologise for James. She didn't want Lily to apologise for him. She wanted to see him face to face and question him, and not talk to him through Lily.

"Sorry" Scarlet muttered, and followed willingly, the slow pace allowing her to dangle her legs over the broom, and not hook them up on the foot rests. "I've been busy-"

"Doing what?" Lily interrupted. You don't speak to anyone anymore, not even Aqua- and she did nothing! Your sulking Spirit, and you know it."

Scarlet opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She sighed and tapped a long painted finger on the broom handle.

"Listen" Lily said gently "I didn't come up here to lecture you, but to let you know that I am sorry for what I did in all my years here at Hogwarts. I've never been nice to you. I never cut you a break-not even when your sister died. James told me how it is with your dad"

Scarlet scowled at that. How dare James tell her-Lily Evans, Nazi Supreme- about her past? He deepest secret to ever be told, that she told in confidence, to someone she called a best friend, a brother at best.

"I know I have no right to say anything" Lily began "especially since I have no idea the pain of being abused day in and day out, but I do know the pain of losing a sister." Lily took a deep breath "Petunia may still be alive and waiting at home, but I've lost her. You see, Petunia hates magic. Deep down, I think that she's afraid of it. Who wouldn't be? I'm afraid, and I'm the witch. Me and Petunia were close- even for sisters. We did everything together. We were inseparable, but then I met Severus."

"Snape?" asked Scarlet astonished "as in greasy Snivillous?"

"Don't" Lily choked out "Please, don't call him that". Scarlet nodded and motioned for Lily to continue. They had made a slow lazy lap of the lake already and were going for their next lap.

"Severus was amazing. He showed me how to control my magic, how to manipulate it and make it do what I want. One day, I was dying for a drink, and my drink bottle was empty, within seconds of wishing for water, my water bottle filled up. It still does that to this day. To me, Severus was my saviour. I knew I was different, everyone did. And he was the one to show me that world, where I was completely normal. My parents thought I was joking-playing around. But when Professor McGonagall showed up and showed I wasn't lying all those times, they were overjoyed for me, everyone was."

"Except Petunia" Scarlet finished bitterly

Lily nodded and wiped her eyes, a few stray tears had escaped when she was telling the story. "I thought that after I came home, that everything was fine, but it wasn't. She called me a _freak _and bullied me behind my parents' back, saying that I was abnormal, and didn't deserve our parents. I still hoped every summer that it'd be different. It finally hit me 3rd year that she wasn't coming back. The Petunia that I knew all those years, the one I loved and shared crayons with, was gone."

With that, Lily broke down in tears, sobbing for her lost friendship with Petunia and Severus, the two people she had loved all her childhood. "I am so sorry for everything Spirit. I was jealous"

"Of me?" Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm so far from perfect it's not funny"

Lily sniffed and grimly smiled "To everyone you were. You were the infallible Scarlet Spirit who could do no wrong in the Marauders' eyes and to the teachers you were entertaining. Everyone loved you and you get good grades. All the boys fancy you"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Firstly, I do fall. Frequently. Physically, Emotionally, Physiologically- you name it, I've fallen. The Marauders get angry with me frequently. They just don't do it out in public so no one gets cranky. Like right now, we have fought so many times over the last week. Hexes, Verbally and physically. The teachers get pissed of with me all the time. I get many detentions for no homework, for my attitude, for my uniform, for my language. As for my grades- I'm failing. I'm failing Transfiguration and Charms by heaps because I never get theory and my practical turns nasty and possibly dangerous. I don't like being fancied by the boys. I get looked upon as a slut and I hate it. I want to meet someone who will cherish me, not try and get into my pants because they heard I was easy".

Lily smiled and sniffled once more. "We really are messed up, aren't we?"

Scarlet grinned and pushed her lightly "Speak for yourself". Giggling slightly with each other, they guided the brooms down and stood awkwardly.

"We never really got on well from the start did we?" Scarlet asked after a moment of silence. "I think it was because I judged you. You hated James, and James was one of my first mates."

"I hated you because you were Potter's mate" Lily wrinkled her nose and winked at Scarlet. "But now both of us don't like him. So in that case. Hello, My name is Lily Evans. I am a muggleborn with divorced parents, and a sister who hates me. I am hopelessly addicted to brownies and the smell of rain. I am a self-admitted Potter-hater and I hate my hair."

"Hello Lily Evans. My name is Scarlet Spirit. I am a pureblood witch with a abusive father, dead mother and sister. I have chronic mood swings and sometimes I want to live in my bed forever. When I was younger I wanted to be someone who makes butter. I am an honorary Marauder and I love rain on hot days. I also love mud"

The two girls shook hands.

"So, Spirit-" Lily began but Scarlet cut her off.

"My name's Scarlet. I hope you use it"

"And I'm Lily".

**A/N; Several Months Later…..**

**Sorry 'bout that guys. My writing style has changed and I plan on re-writing a bit of this story, but for now, please be happy with this :) **


End file.
